


Day 2: Favorite Foods

by unsp00kable



Series: Unsp00kable’s Chubby Yuuri Week Contributions [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Yuuri Appreciation Week 2019, Deepthroating, Food Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, foodplay, grapefruit blowjob, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Lazing around in bed during their much needed break that comes with the off season, something new catches Yuuri’s eye. He wants to try it, Victor is game. Things get messy. ;)Yeah sucky summary but what’s new- read the tags 🥴





	Day 2: Favorite Foods

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I’ve always wanted to write a fic like this. 
> 
> Mistakes are mine but the characters ain’t

Today was one of those weird days where Victor and Yuuri had absolutely nothing to do. The skating season had finished a few weeks ago and while ideas for next year’s theme(s) were prancing about in both of their heads they’d decided to ignore them. 

This season had been grueling for the both of them; especially with Victor announcing his return to the ice at the tail end of everything. 

They were taking at least a month long break from skating and training. The two had agreed even the mention of the word skating was barred from their apartment. 

To Yuuri’s excitement this meant no more diet either. Victor gushed as Yuuri’s lovehandles made a reappearance, his tummy no longer chiseled.

They’d lazed around all morning scrolling through their phones as they cuddled up in bed. The Japanese man had been humming to himself which only had his fiancé smiling. 

But then he suddenly stopped making noise, causing Victor to raise an eyebrow. 

_ Something had caught his attention.  _

Victor pulled back a little from where they were tangled to gauge Yuuri’s expression. He’d hoped it was nothing bad. 

He was met with wide eyes, and a hungry look. 

“ _ Yuuri~  _ what are you looking at Sweetling?” 

Yuuri was still scrolling, reading something, Victor supposed by the squint in his eyes from his missing glasses. 

Victor kissed behind his ear, reaching to get a look at whatever was so interesting. Yuuri interceded though, putting his phone down to kiss Victor properly. 

“I forgot I needed something from the market. It shouldn’t take me long to get it,” Yuuri kissed Victor one more time before moving to get off the bed and eventually slide some clothes on.

The older one pouted, “give me a second and I’ll get ready too,” 

“ _ Ah, no!”  _

They both looked at each other, Yuuri across their bedroom in the closet and Victor still in bed. The couple were both taken aback by Yuuri’s response. 

“I mean,” Yuuri pulled a T-shirt over his head, “you should enjoy being a homebody today. You never get to take those long hot showers you adore so much. Take some me-time Vitenka.” 

Victor was now sitting up, arms crossed and in full pout mode as Yuuri leaned and pecked him on the lips. As he tried to pull back Victor smirked against his lips, getting two handfuls of his very plush back side. The brunette yelped, only aiding his partner in deepening the kiss as he pulled him closer. 

“I think I’d like that shower even more if you were in it.” 

Yuuri bit his lip, seriously considering dashing his plans for another night but alas, he was determined. 

“I’ll be back,” he squeezed the legend in his most ticklish spot to slip away to grab his glasses by the threshold. 

Yuuri looked over his shoulder, giggling at Victor’s resumed pout. 

“Save that,” Yuuri bravely pointed towards Victors very obvious erection under the blanket, “for me later. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Victor grumbled but Yuuri could hear his smile even from a mile away. 

The silver headed man hadn’t known how long Yuuri had actually been as when he’d gotten out of the shower Yuuri was sitting on their king sized bed. Nude. With his hair pushed back and contacts in. 

Victor was only in his towel and knew his excitement was evident with the way Yuuri’s eyes had paused at his pelvic region when he’d practically eye fucked him. 

“So, what was so important that you had to leave your poor fiancé all alone?” 

Victor batter his eyes dramatically as he got closer to Yuuri. That’s when he noticed the silver tray usually used for tea sitting on the bed next to him with a citrus fruit with both ends sliced off sitting on it. 

The Russian curiously smelled the air, mouth watering at the fragrance. 

_ Grapefruit.  _

“ _ Oh?  _ You brought a snack?” Victor reached for it but Yuuri caught his wrist first, bringing it to his mouth for a kiss. 

Grapefruit was both of their favorite fruit. 

“Ummm, do you mind if we try something...different?” Yuuri’s face reddened akin to the fruit next to him. 

Victor smiled widely. He was so game for anything Yuuri could possibly come up with. 

“Anything,” the Russian got closer to his sweetheart to play with his hair. He could tell he was nervous.

Instead Yuuri reached up, eyes closed for a kiss that Victor was all too happy to oblige. They kissed over and over, breath quickening and heart rates rising. Yuuri finally pushed on his lover’s hips to break apart but his lips didn’t stay off of Victor for too long before biting and sucking his way down his torso. 

Yuuri got on his knees, feeling the goosebumps that littered Victor’s skin as he reached up to untie his towel. 

Once he had the towel undone Yuuri turned to spread it along the edge of the bed for Victor to sit on. 

As the older of the two lowered himself onto the bed he was a bit concerned for the tray and its juices. Yuuri huffed a laugh at Victor’s face. 

“They’ll be okay. But would you do me a favor and hand it to me?”

Victor chuckled as he handed Yuuri a gold ring of fruit, ruby essence dripping onto his thigh. 

Yuuri took the fruit before lapping up the sweet fluid off of Victor’s leg, causing the latter’s breath to stutter hotly. 

He kissed upwards, leaving a cheeky love bite on Victor’s hip before kissing the spot where his partner was already leaking pre-cum. 

“ _ Ah, Yuuri,” _ he sighed watching him peel back his foreskin before tonguing it wickedly. 

The silver headed man let out little gasps, closing his eyes as he felt his fiancé take him deeper. Yuuri was so good at this, taking him down to the hilt in one go. 

“ _ Fuck, hmmnnn” _

The Japanese man played with him, getting sloppy as he bobbed his head before abruptly taking the heat of his mouth away. Victor was confused, opening his eyes slowly from where he’d thrown his head back.

But before he could see what was going on he  _ felt it _ . 

Yuuri had slid the chunk of grape fruit onto his member, juices absolutely dripping down his shaft and balls. 

Victor didn’t mind the juice at all, it was the warmth and tightness of the juicy fruit that had his head reeling. 

“ _ Is this okay? _ ” Yuuri whispered as he went to catch a few drops of grapefruit juice off the head of Victor’s cock. 

“So  _ this is what caught your attention?”  _ Victor asked incredulously. 

Yuuri sucked on his tip as a response. 

“Yes, this is fine my Yuroshka,  _ please just-“  _

Victor broke off in a moan as Yuuri pumped the fruit along his girth while simultaneously taking him deeper. 

Through a hazy mind Victor thanked Yuuri for putting a towel down first because there was juice  _ everywhere.  _ With each movement of Yuuri’s hand on the fruit there was a  _ squelch  _ which only drove Victor further up the wall. 

With his eyes closed shut it felt like he was inside Yuuri while getting blown at the same time and it felt  _ fantastic.  _

He could already feel his stomach do little flips at the way Yuuri was moaning, much less how absolutely delicious it felt.

“ _ That’s right baby slurp it all up, yeah that’s so good.”  _

_ “Mmmmmm,”  _ Yuuri would whine in response. 

“ _ You love sucking me off anyways but now, now you get a treat too, da?” _

Yuuri squeezed the fruit tightly and drug it up and down root to tip twisting, watching Victor stretch the poor grapefruit out. He finally tossed it to the side, unable to resist how good Victor’s member looked. He gagged on it a few times, knowing Victor liked that before swallowing his release down as he came down his throat. 

When Yuuri pulled off he stopped to watch Victor’s face. He loved the dreamy look in Victor’s eyes he always gets after he orgasms particularly hard. Yuuri tried to wipe his partner down with the towel but knew he’d need another shower anyways so he gave up. 

When he hopped back in bed Victor lubed up his own thighs, too tired to actually prep himself. Yuuri pumped himself between Victor’s thighs, shaking as he was already on the edge just from sucking Victor off. 

He came with a shout, Victor relaxing his quads as he felt Yuuri’s spend puddle between his legs before it was promptly wiped away. 

They drifted off together, and if they woke up an hour later to feed each other the other unused grapefruits Yuuri bought before showering, who is anyone to judge? 

**Author's Note:**

> lets be friends! Find me on [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
and check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 🥺
> 
> Tell me your favorite part hehehe


End file.
